Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard
by decode9
Summary: Souls are bond together across many worlds. As Sora Glacia begins her journey she will find out that there is much more to the new clan she posses than thought. Along her journey she will cross paths with that of another girl who is just like her.
1. Prologue

**D9: Hi guys. Decode9 here with a brand new story. If you are wondering what I am going to do about my other stories I am actually going to drop a few of them due to some problems…like lack of inspiration…Not enough motivating reviews…and my computer constantly erasing my timeline. Please note this is my first attempt at a Cardfight Vanguard story. Also please note that this will be AU to the regular, but many of the characters will be included. Here's the summary**

**Summary-'The Eyes of Destiny' 'Psyquallia' are some of the names that particular power is called. Its appearance on Earth has caused something begin to happen on Cray…Something more than deciding who will lead the forces against Void…What is this event? All that is known is that if it is not stopped then both worlds will be…frosted.**

**D9: Now without further ado I present to you the prologue to Cardfight Vanguard! Blizzard**

**Prologue-The Storm**

On a planet similar to ours called Cray…a war is being waged, but not on the mainland. Far out in the ocean…even out of reach of any sea creatures or mermaids lies a continent of ice. One this continent several soldiers are fighting.

But by any means there opponents are ordinary…There opponents are girls of all ages wearing many different colored robes, but the main one wore a red dress and was holding a small black scepter that went with her black hair.

Next to her was a girl with blond hair in a black robe with gold outlines holding a pole staff. She seemed more nervous than the others "Sis…Are you sure this is a good idea?" the black robbed girl asked the girl in the dress "Yes. If we do not stop Kyvala…Cray will be the first to fall." The red dressed girl with black hair responded.

"But what if…" the other one started "Nicolette…I want you to take over if…" the red dressed girl started, but stopped. The blacked robbed girl who is known as Nicolette "You can't mean that you might…" She started "Yes. If I…vanish. I want you and the others to hide. We might be eternal, but I do not want you and our sisters to go head long into a fight you cannot win without me." She said looking at her sister.

"There occupied sis! Now's the time to make your move!" Another girls voice said. It was a young girl with cherry red hair wearing a black robe like the other girl. This small girl was also dragging with her a basket of snowballs "Thanks Nana…" The girl in the red dress said to her youngest sister who was beaming a smile.

"I must be off Nicolette…Please remember what I said." She asked and ran off leaving a worried Nicolette and Nana "Rosa…please come back." Nicolette said in the direction of the black haired girl.

Minutes later an ear piercing scream was heard along with gleeful feminine laughter. Nicolette's heart began to break…her sister…had lost "Snow Girls retreat!" Nicolette yelled and everyone ran. Nicolette cast a look back and saw a tanned middle aged woman with white hair in red and black battle armor that covered most of her face except for her mouth. She held a white-gold halberd and was laughing hysterically now. She is the queen of the continent of ice. Kyvala.

When the enemies Kyvala and her soldiers were fighting vanished her laughing stopped "What do we do your highness?" Asked a golem made of ice "Let them go. Besides thanks to that little…predicament…I now have her power." Kyvala said flexing an arm "How long do we have until those mermaids are the first to notice?" Kyvala asked. The giant lowered himself and whispered the time into Kyvala's ear "That long? Well then…We will wait till the time comes." She said.

On Earth a girl jerked up. She has shoulder length golden blond hair and silver eyes "That dream again...That's the third time." She said to herself brushing back some of her hair "…Oh well…I better get some sleep or I will be late to school…again, and she is going to need help getting her big bro up." She muttered to herself and went back to sleep.


	2. The First Frost

**D9: Hi guys. I'm here with the very first chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard. I will not talk of the reason for the name, but try to figure it out. Anyways on to disclaimers. Oh and all card names will be bolded.**

**Sora: Decode9 does not own CFV. Nor does he own any of the characters except for his OC's (me being an example) and his OC Clan called Cold Soldiers. He also does not own the opening and ending music. It belongs to its original owners.**

**D9: …What she said. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard OP-Vanguard!-JAM Project]**

_**Vanguard, Well it's not a lie**_

_**This legend will be starting now**_

_**To the future, just lead us all the way**_

_**Go**_

_**We can't hold back this feeling**_

_**Just any longer**_

_**Come on, tear off everything you got**_

_**Get crazy way (Get crazy way)**_

_**There's no stopping, There's no running**_

_**I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere**_

_**Cross the bridge a head-on battle now**_

_**Here we go (Here we go)**_

_**Hurry up (Hurry up)**_

_**Nobody's gonna ever interfere**_

_**3-2-1 Lets go**_

_**Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah**_

_**Awaken it right now with a miracle**_

_**Vanguard, Now we all become the burning red hot blazing flame**_

_**To the future, we keep on racing through**_

_**Final Turn**_

**Episode-1: The First Frost.**

The sun was shining brightly and it illuminated a room. There was several posters all over the walls, and clothes thrown all over the place. The room was a light shade of blue and on the table was a binder full of cards from the most popular card game around…Cardfight Vanguard!

"Sora! You better get up or you and your friend are going to be late!" A woman's voice yelled. A girl groaned from underneath the covers and got out. She is around 15 and has golden blond hair and silver eyes. She got changed into her school uniform which consisted of a white shirt with a grey jacket over it and grey slacks along with black shoes. For an added flare she put on a necklace that has a silver snowflake as the pendant.

"Morning mom." Sora greeted. Her mom is in her late 30's and has long blond hair and blue eyes "Good morning Sora. Now eat up." Her mom said laying down a plate of bacon, eggs, and waffles. Sora dug in quickly and then ran out the door grabbing a bag along the way "I'll see you later!" She yelled running down the street.

After a couple minutes running, and then jogging she arrived at her friend's house "I hope he's up." Sora said knocking on the door. Moments later a young girl with pale orange hair and blue eyes wearing a pink shirt and blue skirt opened the door "Oh. Good morning Sora." The girl said brightly "Morning Emi." Sora replied waiting "Would you like to come in?" Emi asked and Sora nodded coming in setting her bag down.

"Is Aichi up?" Sora asked and Emi shook her head in disappointment "He just won't wake up." Emi said and Sora sighed "You get his breakfast ready and head to school. I'll handle Aichi." Sora told her grinning. Emi headed off and Sora went up stairs and opened the first door on the right. The room was very tidy and everything was sorted out. Lying in the bed at the corner of the room was a boy the same age as Sora with aqua blue hair and eyes (when their opened).

Sora approached the bed and began shaking the boy "Come on Sendou. Time to get up." Sora said "Five more minutes." Aichi mumbled making Sora sigh "Alright Aichi you asked for it." Sora started and took something out of her pocket. It was a…small horn. Sora put on some earplugs that were also in her pocket then pushed the button making the horn go off.

There was a scream and a yelling of "I'm up!" from Aichi. Sora got out so Aichi could change. He came out wearing the same uniform as Sora "Good morning sleepy head." Sora said with her hands on her hips as Aichi came out "Did you have to use a horn Sora?" Aichi said still a little sleepy "Well we are going to be late. So you better grab breakfast." Sora replied grinning.

Aichi grabbed his breakfast and ran out with Sora on his heels. It took a few minutes, but they eventually arrived at the school "I'll see you later Aichi." Sora said and headed off towards her first class of the day. After a long string of classes and the day ended Sora was waiting up front for Aichi "Where is he?" she mumbled.

Her phone then began to ring and a message popped up that said: COME TO CARD SHOP DREAMERS. WAITING FOR YOU. Signed Kishara Solana.

Sora looked at the message and pondered _'Aichi…should be fine on his own. I have been planning on meeting up with her anyways.'_ Sora thought and headed off towards the other side of town running the whole way. After the run she was in front of a shop that resembled any standard card shop. In bright green letters it read CARD SHOP DREAMERS.

Sora sighed and headed in. The inside of the shop had cases dedicated to several different games, but the majority was Vanguard. There was several tables set up for it, and since school released it was filled with students. Sora looked around nervously for her older friend.

"Been expecting you." A girls voice said making Sora jump and turn around. A girl of 16 that has razored neck length red hair and hazel green eyes was standing right behind her. She was also wearing dark blue capries shorts, a white tanktop under a blue/ black sheer top and a pale orange raw aragonite crystal on a silver chain.

"Please don't do that Kishara." Sora said clutching her chest while Kishara just giggled "So…Why did you ask me to come here?" Sora asked recovering from the surprise "Well…I just wanted to see you. You up for a fight?" Kishara asked flashing her deck. Sora grinned and brought out her deck "I might have just made this deck, but I'm going to try my best." Sora said taking out a snow white deck case with a dark blue design on it.

Minutes later

**Kishara-Sora**

**Hand: 5-0**

**Damage: 0-5**

**Soul: 3-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Kishara's Field**

**Mermaid Idol, Flute-Velvet Voice, Raindear-Mermaid Idol, Flute**

**Mermaid Idol, Sedna-Mermaid Idol, Sedna-Mermaid Idol, Sedna**

**Sora's Field**

**Dragon Monk, Goku-Dragon Monk, Goku-Berserk Dragon**

**Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr-Embodiment of Armor, Bahr**

"Now **Velvet Voice, Raindear** with support from **Mermaid Idol, Sedna** is coming at your vanguard!" Kishara declared putting both cards horizontally "I can't guard." Sora said sadly and flipped up the top card of her deck which she then put to the side which made her damage 6 "That's the game." She said sighing and smiled at Kishara "Looks like you win again Kishara." She continued and chuckled.

"It's alright Sora. You just need to find what works for you." Kishara said putting her hand on her shoulder. The manager then came out holding a box of cards "Just got a new pack in." He said and set it down. The pack was pure white and it featured several classic vanguard units on it, but a new one caught her attention. It was a teenage girl in ice blue armor holding a slender white-gold halberd.

Kishara looked at it "I have heard about this one. It is supposed to feature some new clans…Sora…Sora?" Kishara asked and waved her hand in front of her face getting her attention "Huh?" Sora replied looking to Kishara "You just zoned out there. You okay?" Kishara asked and Sora nodded turning her attention back to the new pack.

That figure caught her attention. There was something about this new unit that caught her attention "I think…I'm going to buy a few boxes." Sora blurted out getting Kishara's attention who was looking at her "Do you have enough for a few?" she asked and Sora brought out all her money "Yeah. I should have enough for about 3 boxes. I might get lucky." She said smiling.

She went up and bought 3 boxes and then after telling her friend good-bye she headed for home. She immediately headed upstairs and set the boxes down. She gulped nervously and opened the first pack of one of the boxes. The first card to greet her eyes was a Grade 0 unit called **Frost Princess,** **Shiva** which was a young white haired, magenta eyed girl wearing a torn dress.

"Cold…Soldiers?" She said looking at the clan's name "I wonder what this clan is about." She wondered out loud. She went through the boxes separating each card by grade and clan. She ended up with a lot of new clans that were just invented. She looked over her stacks of cards.

"Wow. They really pulled out all the stops with these new clans." She admitted admiring the cards, but turned her attention to the Cold Soldiers cards. Something about them drew her like a magnet. Sora shrugged her shoulder _'Why not.'_ She thought and began assembling a deck. After what seemed like minutes she was done.

"Tomorrow…I will try it tomorrow." She assured herself and put it in her case "Sora! Dinner!" her mom yelled and she headed down. After having dinner she decided to turn in early. The next day would be a weekend, and it would also be the start of something.

When she woke up she did not even bother getting breakfast, and headed off to CARD SHOP DREAMERS with her new deck in her pocket. She got there quicker than usual, and as usual there was a big crowd. Sora walked around and tried to see if anyone wanted to fight her. No one accepted.

Hours passed and she was about to give up on challenging people, but then a voice spoke behind her "Hey there." Sora jumped and looked behind her. It was her friend Kishara "Haven't I asked you NOT to do that." Sora said gripping her chest again "Sorry. Just came in and noticed you were here." Kishara replied and noticed Sora had her deck case on her.

"I suppose you have built another deck?" Kishara inquired raising an eyebrow "Yeah. I haven't tested it yet though." Sora said sadly sighing and Kishara raised her eyebrow again "Well how about me?" Kishara asked and Sora looked at her excited "You'd really play against me?" she asked

"Yeah. I always have. So why not." Kishara said taking out an ocean blue deck case and heading to an open table. Sora followed taking out her snow white deck case and taking her deck out "I'm ready." Sora said setting her starter and deck down while Kishara nodded.

Sora closed her eyes. Imagining herself on the surface of Cray, but this time it was different. She was on a snow covered area, and off to the side was a castle "Stand up…" Both declared "True" Sora added "Vanguard!" Both exclaimed as their spirits on Cray transformed.

Kishara took on the form of a mermaid with blond hair and blue eyes with a dark blue colored fin and wearing a uniform "**Bermuda Triangle Cadet, Riviere**. [4000]" She said. Sora took on the form of a white haired magenta eyed girl wearing a torn white dress "**Snow Princess, Shiva**. [5000]" Sora replied and Kishara looked at her _'Cold Soldiers? Hmm…Best to play it safe.'_ Kishara thought and drew "I will start Sora. Draw." Kishara drew.

"I will ride **Mermaid Idol, Riviere**.[7000]" Kishara declared stacking the card on top. Riviere aged and was now wearing sleeveless version of a sailors unifrom and Sora groaned "Cadet's skill goes off which lets me see the top 5 cards of my deck and add a **Super Idol, Riviere** or **Top Idol, Riviere** to my hand." Kishara explained

Kishara picked up the top 7 and revealed a much older Riviere holding a bouquet of flowers and added it to her hand. "Plus she gains 1000 if Cadet Riviere is in the soul. [NP=8000]" Kishara reminded Sora

'_She must already have the Grade 2 Riviere.'_ Sora thought and looked at her cards nervously "That's my turn. You're up Sora." She said smiling and Sora smiled and drew "Umm…at the start of my Ride Phase I can look at the top 5 cards of my deck and search for a Battle Princess, Shiva and ride it. Then all other cards are put at the bottom of the deck." Sora explained and picked up the top 5 cards of her deck.

"I superior ride **Battle Princess, Shiva**. [7000]" Sora declared as Shiva changed from a young girl into an older version of herself and was wearing lightweight Ice Blue armor with a silver helmet covering most of her face and holding a slender pure white halberd.

"Then I call **Dragon of Frosts** behind the Vanguard. [8000]" Sora continued and a pure black dragon with red eyes and a light blue underbelly wearing a chain appeared behind Shiva "Now with support from **Dragon of Frosts** my **Battle Princess, Shiva** attacks **Mermaid Idol, Riviere**." Sora declared as the icy dragon breath an icy breath putting a thin layer of ice on the halberd and Shiva charged forward as the Mermaid braced for impact.

**[Battle Princess, Shiva + Dragon of Frosts=15000]**

"I won't guard that." Kishara said "Okay…Drive check!" Sora said flipping up the top card of her deck

**[Drive Check-Blizzard Traveler, Hiro-No Trigger]**

"Dang…No trigger." Sora sighed adding the card to her hand "Now for the damage check." Kishara said and flipped up the top card of her deck

**[Damage Check-Drive Quartet, Bubblin-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw trigger acquired. Power to my Vanguard and draw." Kishara said drawing as Riviere gained her strength and waved a finger "That's my turn…" Sora sighed

**Kishara-Sora**

**Hand: 7-5**

**Damage: 1-0**

**Soul: 1-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Kishara's Field**

**None-Mermaid Idol, Riviere-None**

**None-None-None**

**Sora's field**

**None-Battle Princess, Shiva-None**

**None-Dragon of Frosts-None**

"Draw." Kishara said drawing "Okay Sora. Let's see what your deck can do. I ride **Super Idol, Riviere**. [9000]" Riviere was now in a full blown blue and white dress and wearing gloves with bracelets dangling from her arms "**Mermaid Idol, Riviere's** skill. When **Super Idol, Riviere **rides on top of her I draw a card. Plus she gains 1000 when Mermaid Idol is in the soul." She explained and drew. Kishara grinned and looked at Sora.

"I call **Drive Quartet, Flows. Drive Quartet, Bubblin. Drive Quartet, Shuplu. **And** Drive Quartet, Ressec**. [All 4000]" Kishara declared. A quartet of mermaids each one of them with hair, eyes, and fin the same color as the trigger they represent appear. Adding to each one they were wearing a similar white uniform, but with either green, blue, red, or yellow highlights.

"Alright. Explaining the skills of these four would take all day. So lets just say that each one gains 3000 for when a certain one of them is on the Rear-Guard. Continuing on I call **Mermaid Idol, Flute**. [8000]" A teal haired, red eyed, orange finned mermaid wearing a dress similar to Riviere, but it was dark blue with black and pink. She twirled a long flute/baton as she made her entrance.

Sora took in a deep breath _'This formation. It's very risky, but it always pays off with her.'_ She thought and looked at her hand "Flute's skill is continuous, and since I have 4 or more Bermuda Triangle units on Rear-Guard she gains 3000 during my turn." She explained [NP=11000]

"First **Mermaid Idol, Flute** with support from **Drive Quartet, Flows** attacks your vanguard." Kishara said as the teal haired girl began player her flute/baton

**[Mermaid Idol, Flute + Drive Quartet, Flows=18000]**

"N-No guard." Sora replied as Flute suddenly flung her flute/baton forward hitting Shiva in the head

**[Damage Check-Ice Bunny of Healing-Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger. I add the power to my vanguard, but I can't heal." Sora said putting the card into the damage zone "Okay. Then **Super Idol, Riviere** supported by **Drive Quartet, Bubblin** attacks your vanguard." Kishara continued

**[Battle Princess, Shiva NP=12000]**

**[Super Idol, Riviere + Drive Quartet, Bubblin=17000]**

'_I could guard it, but if she gets a trigger I will have wasted and card, and I only have one 0 in my hand.'_ Sora thought "No guard." Sora replied as Riviere slowly came up to Shiva and then slapped her with her fin.

**[Drive Check-Top Idol, Riviere-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Queen of Frosts, Shiva-No Trigger]**

"Dang it." Sora blurted out after losing her Grade 3 "Finally **Drive Quartet, Ressec** with support from **Drive Quartet, Shuplu** is coming at your Vanguard." The red mermaid came up to Shiva to attempt the same thing as Riviere

**[Drive Quartet, Ressec + Drive Quartet, Shuplu=14000]**

"Guard with Ice Bunny of Healing! [G: 10000+12000=22000]" Sora placed the card. The red mermaid was surprised as a rabbit made of ice holding a scepter made of dark ice hopped in front of he and knocked her back.

"Well. I guess I will have to end my turn then." Kishara sighed

**Kishara-Sora**

**Hand: 3-4**

**Damage: 1-2**

**Soul: 2-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Kishara's Field**

**Drive Quartet, Ressec-Super Idol, Riviere-Mermaid Idol, Flute**

**Drive Quartet, Shuplu-Drive Quartet, Bubblin-Drive Quartet, Flows**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Battle Princess, Shiva-None**

**None-Dragon of Frosts-None**

"Then I stand and draw." Sora said drawing "**Battle Princess, Shiva** skill. I look at the top five cards of my deck and if **Young Queen, Shiva** is among the cards I can ride it. The rest will be sent to the bottom of my deck." Sora said drawing her top five.

"I superior ride **Young Queen, Shiva**. [9000]" Shiva changed into a teenager with Ice Blue and Gold accented armor. She held in one hand a very slender gold-white halberd "Next is her skill. When she is rode by **Battle Princess, Shiva** skill I can bind one of your Rear-Guards, but it will be called back during the start of the End Phase." Sora explained

"What!" Kishara exclaimed "Yep. So your **Mermaid Idol, Flute** is going into a stasis." Sora replied as Shiva swung her halberd freezing the mermaid who screamed as she was frozen into an ice cube.

"Then to continue I call **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**. [10000]" A silver haired woman in blue heavy cloths wielding a small halberd appeared beside the young queen "Next I'll call another **Dragon of Frosts**. [8000]" A silver version of the dragon appeared behind the heavy robbed woman with a roar.

"First **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** with support from **Dragon of Frosts** attacks your vanguard." The heavy robbed woman prepared to attack the mermaid and jumped up in the air to attack.

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro + Dragon of Frosts=18000]**

'_Not on my watch.'_ Kishara thought "**Drive Quartet, Flows** to guard![G: 10000+10000=20000]" The green mermaid appeared and stopped the attack, but not before being whacked in the head by the halberd. Riviere sighed in relief since the attack was stopped from hitting her.

"Okay. Then **Young Queen, Shiva** with support from **Dragon of Frosts** attacks **Super Idol, Riviere**." The young queen patted the head of her dragon then glared at Riviere and charged at her with the halberd pointing straight at her like a lance.

**[Young Queen, Shiva + Dragon of Frosts=17000]**

"No guard." Kishara declared as Shiva got closer to Riviere who was looking around desperately for cover

**[Drive Check-Speed Bird of Blizzards-Critical Trigger]**

"It's a critical! All effects are going to **Young Queen, Shiva**." Sora said smiling

**[NP: 22000 Critical: 2]**

Kishara grimaced and flipped two cards over as Shiva hit Riviere then delivered a blow to the back which frightened all of her friends.

**[Damage Check-Mermaid Idol, Flute-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Rainbow Light, Carine-No Trigger]**

"That's my turn." Sora said proudly as the frozen Flute reappeared and was de-thawed by the other mermaids.

**Kishara-Sora**

**Hand: 2-3**

**Damage: 3-2**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Kishara's Field**

**Drive Quartet, Ressec-Super Idol, Riviere-Mermaid Idol, Flute**

**Drive Quartet, Shuplu-Drive Quartet, Bubblin-Drive Quartet, Flows**

**Sora's Field**

**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro-Young Queen, Shiva-None**

**Dragon of Frosts-Dragon of Frosts-None**

"Stand and draw." Kishara said firmly and then held up a card high above her head "Legends tell of a singer whose voice and smile inspired all who heard her sing. I ride **Top Idol, Riviere**! [10000]" Riviere aged and her dress became more elaborate and elegant.

"**Super Idol, Riviere** skill. When **Top Idol, Riviere** rides on top of her I draw a card, and also she gains power if Super Idol is in the soul." Kishara explained and drew her card

'_Here it comes. Should I stop her Vanguard attack?'_ she wondered "**Top Idol Riviere** supported by **Drive Quartet, Bubblin** attacks **Young Queen, Shiva**" Kishara declared as Riviere threw her bouquet at Shiva who caught it "I…won't guard it." Sora decided

The bouquet released a torrent of bubbles in Shiva's face who was tossed back by them and the bouquet was thrown in the air "Twin Drive." Kishara said and began flipping cards up

**[Drive Check-Drive Quartet, Shuplu-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical! Critical to **Top Idol, Riviere** and power to **Mermaid Idol, Flute**." The bouquet landed with a hard thud on top of Shiva who was now dizzy eyed

**[Mermaid Idol Flute NP-16000]**

**[Damage Check-Steadfast Messenger-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger! I give the power to my vanguard and I get to draw a card." Sora declared drawing as Shiva recovered feeling energized

**[Young Queen Shiva NP=14000]**

**[Damage Check-Dragon of Frosts-No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check-Velvet Voice, Raindear]**

"Now…Persona Blast! I flip over two cards in my damage zone and discard a **Top Idol, Riviere** from my hand." Kishara said doing so and Riviere gained an aura around her and she began to sing

"Her Persona Blast allows me to select 3 Bermuda Triangle units and they each gain 5000 until the end of the turn." She explained "But that means…" Sora started "Yes. The power boost is going to **Drive Quartet Ressec, Shuplu, **and **Flows**." The three different colored mermaid got into a circle and were talking then after agreeing on something headed back to their positions

**[Drive Quartet, Ressec NP=12000]**

**[Drive Quartet, Shuplu NP=12000]**

**[Drive Quartet, Flows NP=12000]**

"First **Drive Quartet, Ressec** boosted by **Drive Quartet, Shuplu** will attack your vanguard." The two different colored mermaids went up to Shiva and turned their back to her and began discussing something

**[Drive Quartet, Ressec + Drive Quartet, Shuplu=24000]**

"Guard with **Speed Bird of Blizzards** and **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** intercepts. [G: 15000+14000=29000]" The heavy robbed woman jumped in the way and a cherry red flamingo flew in landing beside the woman. As the two mermaids turned around to try to slap Shiva the slap came in contact with the two standing in the way instead.

"Okay then. **Mermaid Idol, Flute** supported by **Drive Quartet, Flows** comes at your vanguard." Flute began playing her oversized flute/baton again.

**[Mermaid Idol, Flute + Drive Quartet, Flows=28000]**

"Urgh…No guard." Flute used her flute/baton and hit Shiva square on the head which she was knocked to the ground as a result.

**[Damage Check-Blizzard Traveler, Hiro-No Trigger]**

"Thats…5 damage." Sora said slightly panicked "That's my turn Sora." Kishara replied and Sora nodded nervously.

**Kishara-Sora**

**Hand: 4-3**

**Damage: 3(F:2)-5**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Kishara's Field**

**Drive Quartet, Ressec-Top Idol, Riviere-Mermaid Idol, Flute**

**Drive Quartet, Shuplu-Drive Quartet, Bubblin-Drive Quartet, Flows**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Young Queen, Shiva-None**

**Dragon of Frosts-Dragon of Frosts-None**

"Stand and draw." Sora said and looked over her hand _'She's not here. The only chance I have is to Superior Ride.'_ Sora thought looking over her hand which contained only one Grade 3, but not the one she needed

"**Young Queen, Shiva** skill…I look at the top 5 cards for a **Queen of Frosts, Shiva** and ride it. Everything else goes to the bottom of the deck." Sora said determined and looked at each card on top of her deck one at a time _'Dang it…That's three and there is none.'_ She thought and picked up the forth card and grinned "I superior ride…**Queen of Frosts, Shiva**. [11000]" Shiva's formed changed and she was wearing pure ice blue armor holding the slender white-gold halberd which was radiating rings of snow.

Sora was now smirking "Okay Kishara. Here I come!" Sora said and continued with her turn by flipping over two damage in her damage zone "I will kick things off with this. **Queen of Frosts, Shiva** counterblast. By flipping over two damage I can select two of your Rear-Guards and bind them face down." Shiva swung her halberd and Flows along with Ressec who became ice cubes.

"Then I call **Dragon of Binding Frosts** [10000] and **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** [10000] to Rear-Guard." As she said this Hiro reappeared and a sleek ice blue dragon with a black underbelly holding a trident appeared

"**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** is attacking first." Hiro swung her halberd using her own power coming at the mermaid

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro=10000]**

"**Mermaid Idol, Flute** to intercept. [G: 5000+10000=15000]" the teal haired mermaid got in the way and turned into water after being hit "**Queen of Frosts, Shiva** with support from **Dragon of Frosts** attacks your vanguard!" Shiva raised her halberd up high and snow began cluster around it and her

**[Queen of Frosts, Shiva + Dragon of Frosts=19000]**

Kishara looked at her hand _'Not good. If she gets a Critical or Stand then I'm done, but I don't have enough to make sure she doesn't pass. Gonna have to risk it.'_ She thought "I won't guard." Kishara declared

'_Come on. I know I just started playing with you guys, but I won't quit on you. So don't quit on me.'_ She thought hard looking at her deck "Twin Drive." She declared and flipped up the first card

**[Drive Check-Solider of Ice-Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger. Power and stand to my rested **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**." Hiro readied her halberd again ready to attack with renewed power

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro NP: 15000]**

"Second check." Sora continued and flipped up the next card

**[Drive Check-Ice Bunny of Healing-Heal Trigger]**

"Heal Trigger! Power to **Dragon of Binding Frosts** and heal one of my flipped damage."Shiva pointed her halberd at Riviere and was bombarded by a wave of snow as the dragon growled and gained a mysterious aura.

"Damage check." Kishara said with a sigh

**[Dragon of Binding Frosts NP: 15000]**

**[Damage Check-Rainbow Light, Carine]**

"Time to finish this! **Dragon of Binding Frosts** supported by **Dragon of Frosts** attacks your vanguard!" The ice blue dragon gathered the mysterious aura into his trident waiting for it to reach its peak "*Sigh* No guard." Kishara said as the dragon released its attack right at Riviere who stood her ground waiting for the blast.

**[Damage Check-Mermaid Idol, Flute-No Trigger]**

"No trigger. You win Sora." Kishara said looking over at Sora who was shocked. Her mouth was hanging open, and she was just staring "I I I I…I won?" She asked herself and Kishara nodded. Sora began shaking "YES!" she yelled while Kishara giggled and waited for her friend to calm down. Which she did after a couple of minutes.

"I think…I have found my clan Kishara." Sora said picking up her cards "That's good. Well…I have got to go. Urther and Arc are waiting for me at home." Kishara said after looking at a watch she had on her wrist "Bye Kishara. See you some other time." Sora yelled and ran off.

She arrived home, but for some reason felt really tired "How was your day Sora?" Her mom asked "Fine…I'm just…going to take…a nap." She said and headed up to her room. The moment her head touched the pillow she was asleep.

_On Cray a memorable event was taking place on the ice continent. Several knights and soldiers were attending the coronation of their new queen. That queen was Shiva._

_The white haired magenta eyed teen was in a pale blue and gold coronation dress with a crown on her head. She looked extremely worried "Hi Shiva. Everything okay?" A girl's voice asked making her jump and turn around to face this person. It was a girl around her age that had blue hair and full grey body armor with a black halberd strapped to her back._

"_Thetis! Please do not do that." Shiva asked while regaining her composure and Thetis laughed "Sorry. I just thought you were troubled. After all with your mother's disappearance a few years back and the court just now deciding you should take over for her." Thetis said_

"_That's what's troubling me…I don't think I am fit to rule right now." Shiva said shaking "I'm worried…I will be judged because of my mother's actions. She started this war, and on several occasions I have had strange people appear out of nowhere calling me Rosa and trying to take me away." Shiva said sitting down in an ice chair._

"_Hey. I've managed to stop them each time…plus you aren't your mom. Just be yourself and make the decision you think is right." Thetis said looking her best friend in the eyes who gave a sad smile in response "Thanks Thetis…You always know what is right." Shiva said and Thetis laughed in response._

Sora woke up again from this latest dream, but unlike last time she knew there was something different about this one. She turned on the nearest light and grabbed her vanguard deck. She looked through it till she got to two cards. The first was **Battle Princess, Shiva** and the second the one she was talking to. A unit in her deck called **Elite Solider, Thetis**.

"These two…are friends?" She asked herself, but she is more thinking of the strange dreams she has been having "*Sigh* these dreams just keep getting weirder and weirder." She looked at her clock and yawned putting her deck back on her desk and turning out her light.

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard END-Dream Shooters-]**

_**I feel the sunshine, Lighting up the sky**_

_**The sea, The horizon, Feeling so alive**_

_**Yes I have never felt this way before**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me**_

_**The wind, I've been waiting, I'm here and I believe**_

_**Now the time, and I will fly**_

_**I see the "Go" sign**_

_**Take a chance, Yes? No?**_

_**I can see my hopes and dreams**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**Just believe, You will see**_

_**It's time to show the fire burning in me**_

_**Fly away, Fly far away**_

_**Blasting rockets to the sky**_

_**We will soar our way up**_

_**(Lets go together)**_

_**Catch my star, yes I can**_

_**It's the moment of our lives**_

_**Our passion burning blazing bright**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, Now I believe**_

_**(Yes we can reach our dreams)**_

_**Together we'll create new miracles**_

_**A beautiful world**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We are ready to fight**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are Dream Shooters**_

**D9: Hi guys. This section here at the bottom is for the cards that appear. Instead of listing what ones that appear…I'm am going to be listing Sora's starter deck. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Frost Princess, Shiva** (Grade 0)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride step you may look at up to the top 5 cards of your deck for a Battle Princess, Shiva and ride it. If you ride this way you may not conduct your normal Ride Phase this turn and the remaining cards go to the bottom of the deck.

Flavor Text: Shiva was a young princess, but even she knew the hardships of war.

**Speed Bird of Blizzards** (Grade 0 Critical)

High Beast-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: ACT [Hand][Put this unit into the soul] When this card is put into the soul by this skill select a card in your hand and put it into the soul.

Flavor Text: This bird is known to be a messenger of blizzards that are to come on the ice continent the Cold Soldiers live on.

**Solider of Ice** (Grade 0 Stand)

Ice Giant-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 3000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO [Counterblast 1] When this unit is put into the soul from the hand you may select a card from your hand and put it into the soul and bind an opponent's card in their hand. Unit's bind by this skill return to the deck during the end step.

Flavor Text: As long as one of these golems stand not a single outsider will dare to approach Shiva's castle.

**Steadfast Messenger** (Grade 0 Draw)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 4000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: ACT [RG][Put this unit into your soul] Select up to 1 card in the soul and return them to the deck and shuffle.

Flavor Text: Am I early?

**Ice Bunny of Healing** (Grade 0 Heal)

High Beast-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: You may have up to 4 cards with HEAL in a deck.

Flavor Text: Don't mind me. I'm here to assist you

**Battle Princess, Shiva** (Grade 1)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 7000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride step you may look at up to the top 5 cards of your deck for a Young Queen, Shiva and ride it. If you ride this way you may not conduct your normal ride phase this turn and the remaining cards go to the bottom of the deck.

Flavor Text: When the time called for it the young princess took to the battlefield to command the soldiers of the clan.

**Dragon of Frosts** (Grade 1)

Frost Dragon-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 8000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Flavor Text: It is said that Queen Shiva keeps the strangest pets. Maybe that explains the bits of bone scattered about the castle interior.

**Elite Solider, Thetis** (Grade 1)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 7000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO [VG,RG] When this unit attack hits [Soul Charge (1)]

Flavor Text: She works every day sharpening her skills with her halberd to impress her best friend who is now queen.

**Frost Maiden** (Grade 1)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 6000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: ACT [RG][Soulblast 3 & Counterblast 1] When this unit boosts a Cold Solider unit you may pay the cost. If you do then you may select up to 3 cards in the drop zone and shuffle them back into the deck

Flavor Text: A maiden of the frosts controls and manipulates the snow

**Young Queen, Shiva** (Grade 2)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

Power: 9000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride phase you may look at up to the top 5 cards of your deck for a Queen of Frosts, Shiva and ride it. If you ride this way you may not conduct your normal ride phase this turn and the remaining cards go to the bottom of the deck.

AUTO: If you ride this card by the skill of Battle Princess, Shiva then you may bind up to 1 of your opponents RG. RG bind this way are returned to the field at the beginning of your End Step.

Flavor Text: When her mother died Shiva took the ancient halberd of which she bared the same name and took her place as queen.

**Bringer of Frosts, Aquinas** (Grade 2)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 9000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Skill: AUTO [VG,RG] When this unit hits select a card in the drop zone and put it into the soul.

Flavor Text: Today's forecast calls for a chance of snow followed by the blizzard of war.

**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** (Grade 2)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 10000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Flavor Text: She is known as the traveler who has survived blizzards.

**Queen of Frosts, Shiva** (Grade 3)

Human-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

Power: 11000 S: 0000 US: Twin Drive

Skill: AUTO [VG]: [Counter Blast (2)] At the start of your Main Phase, you may pay the cost. If you do, select up to 2 of your opponent's rearguards, and bind them facedown. At the end of your turn, your opponent chooses up to two units which were binded by this skill, and superior calls them to open rearguard circles on the field.

CONT[VG] Unless there is a unit named "Frost Princess, Shiva" a unit named "Battle Princess, Shiva" and a unit named "Young Queen, Shiva" in the soul this unit -2000.

Flavor Text: As her reign began Shiva began to dapple into magic. The one she became attached to the most was the magic to summon snow

**Dragon of Binding Frosts** (Grade 3)

Frost Dragon-Cold Soldiers-Magallancia

P: 10000 S: 0000 US: Twin Drive

Skill: AUTO [RG] When this unit is boosted by a Frost Dragon Cold Solider this unit gains +3000 until the end of battle if there is 3 or more units in your opponents bind zone.

Flavor Text: The true dragon of frost is capable of binding the opponent in snow and ice.


	3. Fire VS Ice

**D9: I'm back again with another chapter of Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard. Right now I have no idea where to go with this…but I have a solid clue. I will be including tournaments and possibly something a little more interesting. As usual all card names will be bolded. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Sora: Like last time Decode9 does not own Cardfight Vanguard! He only owns me, Kishara, and many other characters yet to appear. He also owns his custom clans Cold Soldiers and Fire Walker. He also does not own the music. All music is property of the original owners.**

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard OP-Vanguard!-JAM Project]**

_**Vanguard, Well it's not a lie**_

_**This legend will be starting now**_

_**To the future, just lead us all the way**_

_**Go**_

_**We can't hold back this feeling**_

_**Just any longer**_

_**Come on, tear off everything you got**_

_**Get crazy way (Get crazy way)**_

_**There's no stopping, There's no running**_

_**I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere**_

_**Cross the bridge a head-on battle now**_

_**Here we go (Here we go)**_

_**Hurry up (Hurry up)**_

_**Nobody's gonna ever interfere**_

_**3-2-1 lets go**_

_**Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah**_

_**Awaken it right now with a miracle**_

_**Vanguard, now we all become the burning red hot blazing flame**_

_**To the future, we keep on racing through**_

_**Final Turn**_

**Episode-2: Fire and Ice.**

_On Cray Shiva was in her personal quarters after her coronation "*Sigh*…this is interesting…suddenly I'm a queen. What else can happen?" she asked herself as suddenly a blue fireball pops up in the room and strangely screaming could be heard coming from the fireball._

_The fireball grows and then dissipates revealing a black haired girl around Shiva's age "Why did I let Atlas test that spell on him…" the girl muttered getting up and shivered._

_She has long black hair and red-orange eyes. Her outfit was like that of a dancers dress that is white with red designs. She wore gold jewelry "Why is it so cold?" The girl asked herself before snapping her fingers making a blue flame appear in her hand and making Shiva nervous._

_Shiva went for her halberd and poked the girl in the back which she turned around "Stand right there!" Shiva shouted keeping her halberd pointed at the girl which out of surprise her small fire went out "Uhh…oops. Okay. Please don't hurt me. I can explain. Please don't hurt me." The girl said putting her hands in front of her face._

"_Okay who are you? And how did you end up in my quarters?" Shiva questioned stepping closer "I'm Lakshimi…and well…" She started unsure how to tell Shiva_

"_A mage named Atlas was trying out a spell on my bodyguard…it misfired and hit me bringing me here. Where is here anyways?" Lakshimi replied and began looking around while shivering "The Continent of Ice. I am its queen. You may call me Shiva." Shiva replied stepping away from Lakshimi._

"_Hold on…what…I'm huh?" she started a little panicked "I want to go home. My poor little Tempest." Lakshimi wailed and Shiva could not help but feel a twinge of sadness and sighed deeply "Come with me. I know someone who can help." Shiva said holding out a hand to Lakshimi which she took and both ran out of Shiva's quarters._

Sora woke up from her latest dream "No more late night drama's." she said getting up and looked at her clock which read 10:00 A.M. "Oh no! I'm late!" she exclaimed getting into usual clothes. Her casual clothes consisted of Black studded shorts, a white tank top layered with a Blue hoodie decorated with black and dark blue swirls. She never goes without her snowflake pendent so that topped it off.

"Good." She said looking at herself in the mirror nodding and grabbing her snow white deck case and running out. It only took her a couple minutes running like she was to get to the local card shop CARD CAPITAL. She ran in exhausted "…I…made it." She huffed coming in.

"About time. Your friends have been waiting." A girl said. She is about 15 and most people would describe her as gloomy, but her mood can change at the drop of a hat. She has pale silver white hair and deep blue eyes "Meow." Another voice chimed in. It was a small grey and tan cat with big blue eyes and a small blue collar with a gold plated tag.

"Thanks." Sora replied and rushed over to a table where Aichi was waiting along with another boy in their class. He was wearing grey jeans with a light blue shirt and a dark blue jacket over it and has light black hair that sticks up in a V shape and brown eyes. Aichi was wearing a red shirt with a green jacket layered over it and blue jeans.

"Hi Aichi and…" she stopped when she noticed the other boy "Morikawa? Umm…what have I missed?" she asked looking at Aichi who was just smiling and scratching his head embarrassed "It's kind of a long story. You see…" Aichi started telling what has happened over the past couple of days.

She was silent, but was shaking with anger "What's her problem?" Morikawa asked pointing at Sora "Umm…Morikawa you better go. Before something bad happens." he said and Morikawa looked at Aichi confused then back to Sora who seemed to be radiating a black aura "Right. The Morikawa must go." He said before running out.

"I'm a little ticked at him…but also surprised." Sora started taking a breath "Morikawa is really a nice guy. He's just…misunderstood." Aichi said "Not that. You actually won a fight!" Sora said smiling widely "and it was his first one too." The girl behind the counter added "I know that." Sora replied rolling her eyes.

"Now I am really in the mood for a cardfight." She said keeping herself from jumping for joy at her friends win. She looked around, but the shop seemed completely dead or the people who were there were already in a cardfight "Oh dang it." She pouted taking a seat next to Aichi "It's alright Sora." Aichi said patting her shoulder.

"Umm…excuse me." A girl said walking in making everyone look at the door "Hi there. Welcome to card capital. I am Misaki." Misaki said greeting the girl. This girl looked to be the same age as Aichi and Sora. She stands a little taller than Sora and has black waist length hair and red-orange eyes. She wore black jeans with gold embroidery, a one shoulder red blouse with a flowy sleeve and a gold neck band and earring hoops.

Sora blinked and rubbed her eyes then slapped her check _'For a second there…she looked like the girl Lakshimi.'_ Sora thought "I'm new here. Umm…is there anyone free for a cardfight?" she asked looking around nervously holding a metallic red and black deck case "Over here!" Sora said without thinking and the girl walked over.

"Sora is this a good idea?" Aichi asked looking at Sora concerned "Yeah. I picked a deck, and I'm going to stick with it." Sora replied taking out her starting Vanguard and setting it down as the other girl did the same "I'm Sora Glacie. Good luck." Sora said looking at the girl "I'm Shimmer Flint." Shimmer replied setting her starting vanguard.

"Alright let's get started." Sora said after drawing her hand "Stand up…" "True" "Vanguard!" both declared as they flipped up their cards.

On Cray in an open field Sora's spirit took on the form of a white haired girl with magenta eyes in a white torn dress "**Frost Princess, Shiva**. [5000]" Sora declared. Shimmer's spirit took on a form similar to herself keeping the hair and eyes, but was wearing a torn black and red costume "**Fire Dancer, Lakshimi**. [5000]" Shimmer said proudly and Sora blinked.

'_Lakshimi! Okay this is too weird…and she's part of that new clan. Fire Walker.'_ Sora thought "Umm…I will go first. Draw." Sora said drawing "**Frost Princess, Shiva** skill. At the start of my ride phase I look at the top 5 cards of my deck for a **Battle Princess, Shiva** and ride it." Sora said doing just that getting the card

"Superior Ride! **Battle Princess, Shiva**! [7000]" Sora declared as Shiva aged and gained light weight Ice Blue armor and helmet along with a slender white halberd "That's all I can do." Sora said as Aichi looked on watching

**Shimmer-Sora**

**Hand: 5-6**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Soul: 0-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Fire Dancer,Lakshimi-None**

**None-None-None**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Battle Princess, Shiva-None**

**None-None-None**

"Alright. I draw." Shimmer said drawing "**Fire Dancer, Lakshimi** posses the same skill as your Shiva. So I look at the top 5 of my deck for a **Golden Flame, Lakshimi** among them. If one is there then I ride it." Shimmer explained and drew the top 5, but sighed putting all the cards at the bottom of the deck.

'_That's good. She doesn't have one.'_ Sora thought "I ride **Golden Flame, Lakshimi**. [7000]" Shimmer said stacking the card. Lakshimi aged and was now wearing a full red dancer's outfit and small gold flames shimmered around her as she took to the field.

'_She had one in hand in case the superior ride didn't work. Smart move.'_ Misaki thought watching from the counter "Next I call **Fire Mage, Atlas** [8000] behind Lakshimi." Shimmer continued as a blond haired young man in red and black robes appeared behind Lakshimi and Sora let out a chuckle remembering her dream.

Shimmer looked at Sora "It's nothing. Just keep going." Sora said smiling and Shimmer just nodded "Right. I then will call another **Fire Mage, Atlas** [8000]." Another blond haired young man appeared to the left of the first wearing black and red robes.

"Then **Fire Mage, Atlas** will support my vanguard **Golden Flame, Lakshimi** and attack **Battle Princess, Shiva**." Shimmer declared and Lakshimi began dancing producing gold flames and Shiva held out her halberd to defend her.

**[Golden Flame, Lakshimi + Fire Mage, Atlas=15000]**

"No guard." Sora declared "Okay then my Drive Check."

**[Drive Check-Ember Mice-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw Trigger get. Power to my vanguard and I draw a card." Shimmer did just that and Lakshimi produced enough flames that she kicked them in the direction of Shiva throwing her back, but she managed to get up "Then I'll do a damage check." Sora said flipping up a card

**[Damage Check-Queen of Frosts, Shiva-No Trigger]**

'_No…Not her.'_ Sora thought sadly putting the card into the drop zone "Turn end." Shimmer said

**Shimmer-Sora**

**Hand: 7-6**

**Damage: 0-1**

**Soul: 1-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-None**

**None-Fire Mage, Atlas-Fire Mage Atlas**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Battle Princess, Shiva-None**

**None-None-None**

"Draw." Sora said drawing looking at her hand "**Battle Princess, Shiva** skill. I look at my top 5 for a **Young Queen, Shiva** and ride it if it's there. Then the rest go to the bottom of the deck." Sora said and looked at the top 5 grabbing one of them she held it close to her with her eyes closed.

"Be true to yourself and trust in the bonds you have forged! Superior Ride! **Young Queen, Shiva** [9000]!" Shiva aged to being a teenager in lightweight Ice Blue and Gold accented armor and she held a slender White-Gold halberd "Now her skill goes off. Since I rode her due to **Battle Princess, Shiva** I bind one of your rear-guards." Shiva held her halberd up and a bunch of snow came down on **Fire Mage, Atlas** freezing his legs to the ground.

"Now I use the hand skill of **Speed Bird of Blizzards** putting it into the soul and another card in my hand into the soul." Sora explained selecting a card that showed a giant made of Ice

**[Soul Charge-Solider of Ice]**

'_Why that unit? It would have been a good guard to keep'_ Aichi wondered and then Sora flipped over her damage "Solider of Ice counterblast skill. When he is put into the soul from my hand I can counterblast one and put a card from my hand into the soul to bind a card in your hand. It is shuffled into the deck during the end phase." She explained pointing at a card in Shimmer's hand

**[Soul Charge-Battle Princess, Shiva]**

"Then I call **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** [10000]." The heavy robed woman appeared ready to attack with her halberd

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro=10000]**

"Now **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** goes solo at your vanguard." The robed woman lunged forward ready to strike "Guard with **Ember Mice**. [G: 5000+7000=12000]" Shimmer said and a bunch of small mice appeared in the way stopping Hiro from charging forward.

"I can't make it that easy." Shimmer said smiling "Okay then **Young Queen, Shiva** is attacking **Gold Flame, Lakshimi**." Sora said as Shiva charged forward with her halberd and began swinging it.

**[Young Queen, Shiva=9000]**

"Guard with **Green Flame Dragon** [G: 10000+7000=17000]." A dark blue and purple dragon appeared breathing green flames making an impassible wall "No passing huh? Well I still got my Drive check." Sora said flipping up a card

**[Drive Check-Steadfast Messenger-Draw Trigger]**

"Draw trigger. I add the power to my vanguard and draw a card." Sora said drawing and sighed "Turn end." Sora declared as the other Atlas thawed out and Shimmer returned the binded card back to her deck and shuffled.

**Shimmer-Sora**

**Hand: 5-5**

**Damage: 0-1(F:1)**

**Soul: 1-5**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Shimmer's Field**

**None-Golden Flame, Lakshimi-None**

**None-Fire Mage, Atlas-Fire Mage Atlas**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Young Queen, Shiva-Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**

**None-None-None**

"Stand and draw." Shimmer said drawing "Just like yours **Golden Flame, Lakshimi** lets me look at the top 5 cards of my deck for a **White Fire, Lakshimi** and ride it if it's there." She said doing the same thing while Aichi continued to watch _'These two…It's like looking in a mirror.'_ He thought as Shimmer held a card out in front of her.

"Her soul burns with a white hot passion which shows in her dance that mesmerizes all. Take the stage **White Fire, Lakshimi**. [8000]" Shimmer chanted and the same Lakshimi from Sora's dream appeared, and for a moment both cards flashed, but it was only noticed by Sora and Shimmer. After that they were both wide-eyed after the flash and Sora was holding her head.

"I…I call **Molten Flare Mare** [10000] and **Titan of Fire** [6000]." Shimmer continued stunned for some reason as a gold mare with orange and red flames along with a giant engulfed in flames appeared with the Mare in front of the giant.

"Then I move my second **Fire Mage, Atlas** forward, and behind him I call **Ember Mage, Cynder** [7000]." A black haired emerald eyed woman in a black and pink robe appeared behind the mage as Sora began shaking it increasing in intensity.

"I-I attack with **Molten Flare Mare** supported by **Titan of Fire** on your vanguard." The flames on the mane grew and the hooves even gained flames and charged at Shiva who seemed to be in the same state as Sora.

"N-No guard." Sora said surprising Aichi as Shiva was tackled throwing her back "D-Damage check." Sora stated flipping up a card

**[Molten Flare Mare + Titan of Fire=16000]**

**[Damage Check-Blizzard Traveler, Hiro-No Trigger]**

"Next **White Fire, Lakshimi** boosted by **Fire Mage, Atlas** attacks you vanguard." Lakshimi made a small ball of blue flames appear in her hand and she threw it at Shiva

**[White Fire, Lakshimi + Fire Mage, Atlas=16000]**

"N-No guard." Sora stuttered as the flames engulfed Shiva making her scream and fall, but Hiro kept her from falling "Drive check." Shimmer said flipping up a card

**[Drive Check-Flaming Golem-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical trigger. Critical to my vanguard and power to my front rear guard **Atlas**." Shimmer said as Lakshimi threw another fireball hitting Shiva in the chest making her fall to the ground.

"Damage check." Sora said flipping up the two cards

**[Damage Check-Dragon of Frosts-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Elite Solider, Thetis-No Trigger]**

**[Fire Mage, Atlas NP: 13000]**

"Finally **Fire Mage, Atlas** with support from **Ember Mage, Cynder** attacks your vanguard." The female mage began chanting making the fire Atlas attacked with turn white as it threw it at Shiva who was burned after the last attack

**[Fire Mage, Atlas + Ember Mage, Cynder=20000]**

"No guard." Sora said as the attack made a solid hit throwing Shiva back again.

**[Damage Check-Bringer of Frosts, Aquinas-No Trigger]**

'_That's five damage…'_ Aichi thought looking at Sora's hand _'But she could have guarded against those attacks…'_ he thought and remembered seeing both of their cards glowing a moment then it had faded and since then Sora had been acting like this "End turn." Shimmer said

**Shimmer-Sora**

**Hand: 4-5**

**Damage: 0-5(F:1)**

**Soul: 2-5**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Shimmer's Field**

**Molten Flare Mare-White Flame, Lakshimi-Fire Mage, Atlas**

**Titan of Fire-Fire Mage, Atlas-Ember Mage, Cynder**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Young Queen, Shiva-Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**

**None-None-None**

Sora drew quietly "**Young Queen, Shiva** skill. I look at the top 5 for a **Queen of Frosts, Shiva** and ride it if it's there." She said looking at the top 5 and then she put all of them at the bottom "I…end turn." Sora said looking at her hand and was still shaking while Shimmer was a bit as she stood her units then drew.

"**White Flame, Lakshimi** skill. I look at the top 5 cards of my deck and ride **Lady of Flame, Lakshimi** if she is among the cards." She looked then grabbed one "Superior Ride! **Lady of Flame, Lakshimi** [11000]!" Lakshimi remained a teenager, but she wore a more elaborate red and gold dancers outfit and had on a bunch of jewelry on both her neck and arms, and carried a small fan with blue flames that engulfed it.

"**Lady of Flames, Lakshimi** with support from **Fire Mage, Atlas** attacks **Young Queen, Shiva**." Shimmer said as Lakshimi threw her flaming fan "…no guard." She said her voice cracking "Twin Drive." Shimmer said flipping up the cards.

**[Drive Check-Lady of Flames, Lakshimi-No Trigger]**

**[Drive Check-Flaming Golem-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical trigger. All effects are going to Lakshimi." The flames one the fan turned white "Last check…" Sora said flipping up the card

**[Damage Check-Solider of Ice-Stand Trigger]**

"Stand…trigger…I lose." Sora said putting the card in the damage zone. Shimmer and Sora picked up their cards and Shimmer thanked Sora for the fight before leaving and Aichi looked to Sora who still was shaking "Are you okay Sora?" he asked worried "Y-Yeah. I think I'm going to head home." Sora said shakily getting up and running out.

She continued to run and made her way to the park and tried to calm herself _'Why does this keep happening to me?'_ she thought to herself thinking of what she saw in that split moment the flash happened.

_Sora appeared as a spirit floating above some icy land "Is this…The Continent of Ice?" she asked a loud and looked below her and saw the castle that Shiva lives in. It was heavily guarded on all sides. All except for a certain part near the back of the castle. There was a medium sized hole and crawling out from it was Shiva along with Lakshimi who was now wearing a robe._

"_T-T-Thanks." Lakshimi said stuttering due to the cold "Don't thank me till we are off the castle grounds." Shiva said and signaled for her to follow. Shiva was also now in plain pure white clothes with a little armor on and a small halberd and her hair was being kept in pigtails._

_They crept slowly going past the guards and making their way out the front gate. After that the two of them sprinted with Shiva taking the lead and both were headed towards the nearest mountain side. When they arrived they were at a small cave._

"_My queen. What are you doing here?" A woman voice said coming out and Sora took in a breath of air "__**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**__." Sora stated looking at the silver haired woman in white and blue robes that had a small halberd strapped to her side._

"_I seek your assistance Hiro. You are the only one besides Silva, and Mother who dappled in magic." Shiva pleaded and after contemplating Hiro signaled for them to come in. Sora followed walking through a wall. Inside Shiva recounted this strange tale from the start._

"_Interesting…So you mean to say that a simple spell meant to transport your bodyguard to another room backfired taking you here?" She asked Lamshiki who nodded._

'_Hmm…The spell this Atlas dappled with…It must have focused in on that girls own magic making something stronger than a simple transport spell' Hiro thought, but it was a thought that Sora could hear "I can get you back, but you must never speak of us." Hiro said sternly to Lamshiki who nodded and got up._

_Hiro and Shiva did the same "I guess this is good-bye." Shiva said weakly "Uh-uh. Not good-bye Shiva. I promise you we will meet again." Lamshiki said as Hiro picked up a book and began chanting "Promise?" Shiva asked "It's a promise." Lamshiki said as Hiro finished chanting and held a hand out as Lamshiki began glowing a blue-white and she vanished into snowflakes._

_Shiva remained still, and Hiro approached her handing her the book she was holding "What's this?" Shiva asked looking at the jeweled cover of the white book "It's a book on frost magic. I would like you to have it." Hiro said and Shiva clutched it closer "Do you think..." Shiva started and Hiro nodded "Yes. You will see her again." Hiro said confident "Now you better leave. Another blizzard will be coming soon." Hiro said and Shiva nodded leaving._

_Many other images followed this vision, a battlefield, several people fighting, Thetis laying on the snow unmoving, and Shiva as she screamed turning into blue particles and vanishing off the face of Cray._

"What was…all that?" she asked herself sitting down on a bench in the park. She heard a girl sigh and looked over near the small pool of water at the park and saw Shimmer _'Shimmer? What's she doing here?'_ Sora thought and walked over "Shimmer?" Sora asked getting her attention making her look up.

"Oh…Um…Hi Sora." Shimmer said nervously "You seem a little…depressed." Sora stated "It's nothing. Just haven't been sleeping well lately." Shimmer replied sighing "I know what you mean. In fact this morning I had to do a double take when I saw you." Sora admitted and Shimmer looked at her quizzically.

"Why?" she asked "Well…You look like that one card in your deck." Sora said and Shimmer took out **White Fire, Lamshiki **"Yeah…It's kind of strange." Shimmer admitted looking down "Stranger thing is…" Sora started, but stopped "What?" Shimmer asked "Nothing. It was nice meeting you Shimmer, but I wish I could have had more fun in our fight." Sora admitted and got up along with Shimmer.

"So will I see you at the shop again?" Sora asked and Shimmer nodded smiling "Yeah. I'll see you again Sora. Bye." Shimmer said before running off in one direction and Sora the other _'Whatever these weird visions mean…I'll figure them out.'_ Sora thought as she continued to run home.

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard END-Dream Shooters-]**

_**I feel the sunshine, Lighting up the sky**_

_**The sea, The horizon, Feeling so alive**_

_**Yes I have never felt this way before**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me**_

_**The wind, I've been waiting, I'm here and I believe**_

_**Now the time, and I will fly**_

_**I see the "Go" sign**_

_**Take a chance, Yes? No?**_

_**I can see my hopes and dreams**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**Just believe, You will see**_

_**It's time to show the fire burning in me**_

_**Fly away, Fly far away**_

_**Blasting rockets to the sky**_

_**We will soar our way up**_

_**(Lets go together)**_

_**Catch my star, yes I can**_

_**It's the moment of our lives**_

_**Our passion burning blazing bright**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, Now I believe**_

_**(Yes we can reach our dreams)**_

_**Together we'll create new miracles**_

_**A beautiful world**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We are ready to fight**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are Dream Shooters**_

**D9: I'm here with another thing of Author-Made cards. So without further ado I present to you Shimmer's Starter deck featuring my custom clan Fire Walker. Decode9 Over and Out.**

**Fire Dancer, Lakshimi** (Grade 0)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride phase, look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "Golden Flame, Lakshimi" from among them, ride it, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. If you rode, you cannot normal ride during that ride phase.

Flavor Text: Lakshimi was a great dancer…

**Flaming Golem** (Grade 0 Critical)

Fire Giant-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[RG] When this unit boost's a Fire Walker unit the boosted unit may attack a unit in the back RG.

Flavor Text: Giants of flame where created to oppose the ancient warriors of ice.

**Ash Fox** (Grade 0 Stand)

High Beast-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 4000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[RG][Counterblast 2&Drop 1 Fire Walker unit from your hand] When this unit is called to the back RG you may pay the cost. If you do then all front RG gain "AUTO[RG] This unit may attack any opposing unit(s) in the same column" until the end of the turn.

Flavor Text: The High Beast's of the Fire Walker tribe are revered as incarnations of gods.

**Ember Mice** (Grade 0 Draw)

High Beast-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 4000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[RG][Drop 2 Fire Walker units from your hand & Put this unit into your soul] When this unit is called to the back RG you may pay the cost. If you do then you may flip up to 2 flipped damage in your damage zone.

Flavor Text: The smallest of creatures are the ones you want to worry about…They take what they want without worry.

**Green Flame Dragon** (Grade 0 Heal)

Lava Dragon-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 5000 S: 10000 US: Boost

Flavor Text: Dragons of old bonded with the power of magma…and a Lava Dragon is born.

**Golden Flame, Lakshimi** (Grade 1)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 7000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride phase, look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "White Fire, Lakshimi" from among them, ride it, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. If you rode, you cannot normal ride during that ride phase.

AUTO[VG] When a unit named "White Fire, Lakshimi" rides on top of this unit; select a Grade 1 or less Fire Walker RG and it gains "CONT[RG] When this unit is boosted by a Fire Walker this unit may attack any opposing units in the same column" until the end phase.

Flavor Text: Her golden flames brought hope to many…

**Fire Mage, Atlas** (Grade 1)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 8000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Flavor Text: Fire as hot as the will he posses. That is what makes him a legendary mage.

**Titan of Fire** (Grade 1)

Fire Giant-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 6000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: AUTO[RG] When this unit boosts a Fire Walker who's attack hits you may unflip a flipped damage in the damage zone.

Flavor Text: Giants of fire are not meant to be restrained…because there exists no metal to keep them restrained.

**Ember Mage, Cynder** (Grade 1)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 7000 S: 5000 US: Boost

Skill: ACT[RG][Counterblast 2] At the start of your Main Phase you may pay the cost if you control a Grade 2 Fire Walker vanguard. If you do then the unit the card boosts may attack the opposing same column.

Flavor Text: An ancient mage said to of met a woman by the name of Hiro…then she put a curse on her causing Blizzards to follow her wherever she goes.

**White Fire, Lakshimi** (Grade 2)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 8000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Skill: AUTO[VG] At the start of your ride phase, look at five cards from the top of your deck, search for up to one card named "Lady of Flame, Lakshimi" from among them, ride it, and put the rest on the bottom of your deck in any order. If you rode, you cannot normal ride during that ride phase.

CONT [VG,RG] If your opponent has no back RG this unit +3000 during your turn.

Flavor Text: Her white fire astounded all…

**Nova Dragon Whirlwind** (Grade 2)

Lava Dragon-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 9000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Skill: CONT [RG] This unit may attack any opposing unit in the same column as it.

Flavor Text: Lava Dragons are the proud stead's of the fiercest warriors.

**Molten Flare Mare** (Grade 2)

High Beast-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 10000 S: 5000 US: Intercept

Flavor Text: Her flames sear everyone but the ones she love.

**Lady of Flame, Lakshimi** (Grade 3)

Human-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 11000 S: 0000 US: Twin Drive

Skill: AUTO [VG][Counterblast 2] When you ride this unit by "White Fire, Lakshimi" skill you may pay the cost. If you do then all your front RG gain "AUTO[RG] This unit may attack all opposing units in the same column as it" until the end phase.

AUTO[VG] Unless there is a unit named "Fire Dancer, Lakshimi" a unit named "Golden Flame, Lakshimi" and a unit named "White Fire, Lakshimi" this unit -2000

Flavor Text: and her flames of the royal color brought her riches…

**Molten Dragon Sol** (Grade 3)

Lava Dragon-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 10000 S: 0000 US: Twin Drive

Skill: CONT[RG] If your opponent has no back RG this unit gains +3000 during your turn.

AUTO[RG][Counterblast 1] When this unit attacks you may pay the cost. If you do then this unit gains +3000 until the end of that battle.

Flavor Text: They do not take center stage…No…A lava dragon stays by the side of its master as it always will.

**Mountain Dragon Vouivre** (Grade 3)

Lava Dragon-Fire Walker-Dragon Empire

P: 9000 S: 0000 US: Twin Drive

Skill: ACT[VG,RG][Drop 3 Fire Walker units from your hand] Once a turn you may pay the cost if you have a Lava Dragon Fire Walker vanguard. If you do then this unit may attack all of your opponents back RG.

Flavor Text: A mountain bound Lava Dragon does not give up its treasure, nor the pride it has.


	4. Strange Shop

**D9: I'm back with another episode of Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard. I am trying to go along with the actual show, but as I said I have my own twists. Well time for one of those twists to come in. Decode9 Over and Out. Oh and also I should mention I made this chapter before reciving the edited versions of some of these cards with a few friends help.**

**Sora: As per the usual Decode9 does not own Cardfight Vanguard! Or the music. It all belongs to its original owners, but Decode9 does own his OC's and OC clans Fire Walker and Cold Soldiers.**

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard OP-Vanguard!-JAM Project]**

_**Vanguard, Well it's not a lie**_

_**This legend will be starting now**_

_**To the future, just lead us all the way**_

_**Go**_

_**We can't hold back this feeling**_

_**Just any longer**_

_**Come on, tear off everything you got**_

_**Get crazy way (Get crazy way)**_

_**There's no stopping, There's no running**_

_**I can hear his voice calling for me somewhere**_

_**Cross the bridge a head-on battle now**_

_**Here we go (Here we go)**_

_**Hurry up (Hurry up)**_

_**Nobody's gonna ever interfere**_

_**3-2-1 Lets go**_

_**Vanguard, an image comes rising from deep within our souls, yeah**_

_**Awaken it right now with a miracle**_

_**Vanguard, Now we all become the burning red hot blazing flame**_

_**To the future, we keep on racing through**_

_**Final Turn**_

**Episode-3: Strange Shop**

Sora woke up after having a regular dream for once "*Yawn* At least things are a little more normal." She said to herself and got up and dressed into her usual. She ate breakfast then headed down the street to get Aichi, but was surprised as she came to his house "Oh. Good morning Aichi." Sora said slightly surprised as Aichi was actually coming out of his house.

"Good morning Sora. I thought I would pick you up, but looks like you had the same idea." Aichi replied smiling "So we still on for the mall?" Sora asked flicking some of her gold blond hair out of her eyes "Yeah. Morikawa said he would be joining us as well." Aichi said and Sora slightly got agitated at the mention, but shook it off.

"That's…just fine." Sora replied calmly and the two of them headed off and soon they were joined by Morikawa. They arrived at the mall a few minutes later. It was overcrowded and the group ended up getting separated. "Great. Where did they go?" Sora asked herself and then felt something bump into her.

Sora looked down and saw a little girl with cherry red hair and yellow eyes wearing a black shirt and skirt "Oops. Sorry." The small girl said apologetically and ran off "Cute girl…" Sora said smiling before she reached down to where her deck case was and realized it wasn't there.

Sora instantly realized what happened and chased after the girl "Get back here!" Sora shouted running through the crowd after the girl. The small girl turned around the corner and went into…a multi-media shop? "Media Frenzy? Weird name for a shop." Sora said walking in.

"Uhh…" she started looking around seeing the place. The walls were a dark blue in color, and there was cases full of several vanguard cards. There was tables, and in the middle was this weird table in the middle "Okay where are you you sneaky little pipsqueak?" Sora said looking around and then there was a small noise behind the counter.

Sora jumped behind the counter and found the small girl holding onto Sora's deck case "Found you!" Sora stated and grabbed her deck case from the girl "S-Sorry. I-I-I just wanted…" the small girl started then looked like she was about to cry.

Sora sighed and went down to the girl "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Sora said and noticed a light blue deck case with white design's "So are you a cardfighter?" Sora asked and the girl nodded her head "Yeah…I just wanted to see your deck was all." She replied a small tear escaping.

"You could have asked. You didn't need to take my deck case." Sora said softly and helped the girl up "How about a cardfight to make up for it?" she then asked and the girl perked up "Sure." She said smiling and went to the strange table in the middle.

It activated on both sides and both of them set their starting vanguard "So what's your name?" Sora asked "Umm…You can call me Nao." The girl replied after a moment's hesitation "Well Nao I wish you good luck." Sora replied smiling "Stand up, True, Vanguard!" both girls said as the game began.

The machine hummed and two small figures were standing in a grassy field. The first one Sora since it was her starting vanguard "**Frost Princess, Shiva**.[5000]" Sora declared. The second figure was a small red haired purple eyed girl wearing silver and white snow gear and held a small silver orb in both hands "**Snow Girl, Lana**.[5000]" Nao said surprising Sora.

"Cold…Soldiers." Sora said looking at it "Yep. Oh…you play them to." Nao said smiling and her eyes seemed to shimmer with curiosity "So do you want to start?" Sora asked and Nao nodded drawing "I will ride…umm…ahh…I ride **Snow Girl, Ileana**. [7000] oh and Lana will move back." Nao decided after contemplating a green haired and eyed girl with a darker green tunic holding a silver orb came out of a small portal and Lana jumped back.

"Then I call the ever reliable sister **Snow Girl, Heiwami** [8000] behind Ileana." Nao continued as a dark blue haired girl in heavy light blue robes came and with it a blizzard "That's my turn." Nao said smiling.

**Nao-Sora**

**Hand: 4-5**

**Damage: 0-0**

**Soul: 1-0**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Nao's Field**

**None-Snow Girl, Ileana-None**

**None-Snow Girl, Heiwami-Snow Girl, Lana**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Frost Princess, Shiva-None**

**None-None-None**

"Okay. I draw." Sora said and looked at Nao _'She looks like a beginner. Maybe I should go a little easy on her.'_ She thought "Since it is the start of the ride phase **Frost Princess, Shiva's** skill goes off. I look at the top 5 cards of my deck for a **Battle Princess, Shiva** and ride that unit if it's among the cards. The rest go to the bottom of the deck." Sora said drawing the top 5.

"Superior ride! **Battle Princess, Shiva** [7000]!" Shiva aged and was wearing lightweight battle armor and helmet along with a slender white halberd "Then I call **Dragon of Frosts** [8000], and…**Elite Solider, Thetis** [7000] to rear-guard." The dragon appeared behind it's mistress and the girl in the heavy armor beside Shiva.

"First **Elite Solider, Thetis** attacks your vanguard." Thetis took the black halberd from her back and charged at Ileana "But we are even." Nao stated unsure of what's going to happen "Yes, and when two vanguards attacks are even the attack will hit, but you can guard." Sora said

"Umm…I will guard with **Snow Girl, Heiwami** then. [G: 7000 + 5000=12000]" Nao said and Heiwami appeared to protect her sister and vanished after she was hit by the halberd "Nice. You avoided taking a damage, but I'm not done. **Dragon of Frosts** supports **Battle Princess, Shiva** to attack your vanguard." Sora said and Shiva came up close to Illeana.

**[Battle Princess, Shiva + Dragon of Frosts=15000]**

"No! I guard with **Snow Girl, Avalanche**! [G: 7000 + 10000=17000]" Nao said as a blond haired blue eyed little girl in a green tunic appeared with a basket and began throwing snowballs at Shiva who was dodging as best as she could "I would not have done that. Because when I attack with my vanguard I can perform something called a drive check." Sora said as she began to pick up a card from the top of her deck.

"Drive…check?" Nao asked confused "Yes. When I attack with my vanguard I flip over the top card of my deck and see if it has a symbol in the upper right corner." Sora said flipping up the card

**[Drive Check-Solider of Ice-Stand Trigger]**

A bright blue light flashed when she flipped the trigger "This is a stand trigger. I can add 5000 power to one of my units and also stand one." Sora said smiling before continuing "The thing with a Stand Trigger is that you can separate the power bonus and the standing. So power will be going to **Battle Princess, Shiva** and **Elite Solider, Thetis** will stand back up." She explained

**[Battle Princess, Shiva NP: 20000]**

"My shield is too low now…that means I'll take a hit does it?" Nao asked and Sora nodded as Shiva made it past the snowballs and hit Ileana while Avalanche just cried since her attempt failed and she vanished as Nao put Avalanche in the drop zone "Sorry sis…" She whispered low under her breath and then flipped the top card of her deck up for the damage check.

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Sakura-No Trigger]**

"Finally **Elite Solider, Thetis** attacks your vanguard." Sora continued as Thetis once again charged at Ileana "I…won't guard." Nao said sadly as the attack hit and she revealed the new damage.

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Nana-No Trigger]**

Sora looked at the card that was just put into the damage and blinked looking between Nao and the card that was just put into the damage. They were an exact match…even the clothes Nao wore would match if they were robes "End turn." Sora declared not thinking about it.

**Nao-Sora**

**Hand: 2-5**

**Damage: 2-0**

**Soul: 1-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Nao's Field**

**None-Snow Girl, Ileana-None**

**None-Snow Girl, Heiwami-Snow Girl, Lana**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Battle Princess, Shiva-Elite Solider, Thetis**

**None-Dragon of Frosts-None**

"I-I draw." Nao stuttered before grabbing one card proudly "You might be the most bull headed of us…but we always need your strength sis." Nao muttered low so that Sora could not hear her "I ride **Snow Girl, Mona**. [11000]" Nao said proudly as a very bulky white haired girl in white robes appeared holding a harpoon gun in one hand and a giant snowball in the other. Each of her hands had heavy chains on them.

"Oh boy." Sora started as Nao flipped over a damage "Now by flipping over a damage Mona is released from her chains." Nao said as the chains on Mona's hands were released falling to the ground and Mona looked over to Shiva "Next I call **Snow Girl, Sakura** [9000] and **Snow Girl, Uri**. [6000]" Nao continued as the two appeared in a flash.

Sakura is a dark pink haired girl in bright pink robes clutching a frozen flower in one hand while Uri is a brown haired girl in a silver and gold marked tunic with a giant catapult accompanying her.

'_Nice formation…I might have trouble.'_ Sora thought "**Snow Girl, Sakura** attacks your vanguard." Nao said surprising Sora as Sakura ran forward chanting and a blizzard began to come into the area_'Why not use a rear-guard?'_ she thought "Guard with **Battle Princess, Shiva**. [G: 7000+5000=12000]" Shiva stood her ground as the blizzard hit not making a move and Shiva threw her halberd in front of her knocking Sakura back as she got close.

"Okay…**Snow Girl, Mona** with support from **Snow Girl, Heiwami** attacks **Battle Princess, Shiva**." Nao declared as Mona prepared her harpoon gun to fire

**[Snow Girl, Mona + Snow Girl, Heiwami=19000]**

"Also **Snow Girl, Mona** has a neat skill. When she is boosted by a Cold Soldiers unit with Snow Girl in its name it gets +5000 until the end of the battle." Nao explained as Heiwami began cheering her sister on giving her more strength.

**[Snow Girl, Mona NP: 24000]**

"Ugrh…No guard." Sora replied as Shiva was hit by the harpoon "Oh and I can't forget the drive check." Nao continued as she flipped up a card and there was a blue flash

**[Drive Check-Snow Girl, Avalanche-Stand Trigger]**

"Yay! It's Avalanche! Power and stand to **Snow Girl, Sakura**." Nao said proudly adding the card to her hand as Sakura stood back up and Shiva recovered from the last attack "I do a damage check then." Sora said flipping up a card

**[Damage Check-Frost Maiden-No Trigger]**

"Now **Snow Girl, Sakura** will be attacking again, but with support from **Snow Girl, Uri**." Nao said as Sakura helped Uri prepare the catapult before firing a giant snowball in the direction of Shiva.

'_I'm going to have to take that hit.'_ Sora thought "No guard." She said as the snowball hit Shiva throwing her into her dragon "Damage check."

**[Damage Check-Blizzard Traveler, Hiro-No Trigger]**

"That's my turn." Nao said with a smile signaling for Sora to go as the chains reappeared on Mona weighing her down

**Nao-Sora**

**Hand: 1-4**

**Damage: 2(F:1)-2**

**Soul: 2-1**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Nao's Field**

**Snow Girl, Sakura-Snow Girl, Mona-None**

**Snow Girl, Uri-Snow Girl, Heiwami-Snow Girl, Lana**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Battle Princess, Shiva-Elite Solider, Thetis**

**None-Dragon of Frosts-None**

"Stand and draw." Sora declared drawing "**Battle Princess, Shiva** skill. I look at the top 5 cards of my deck for a **Young Queen, Shiva** and ride it if she is among the cards. Everything else goes to the bottom of the deck." Sora said and looked at the top 5 grabbing the last card.

"Be true to yourself and trust in the bonds you have forged! Take charge of your subjects, **Young Queen, Shiva**! [9000]" Sora chanted as Shiva aged into a teenager and her halberd changed with it taking on more of a snowflake shape. Her armor became Ice-Blue and gold accented.

"Now comes her skill. When I ride her due to **Battle Princess, Shiva** one of your units goes to the bind zone for the turn." Sora explained as Nao got a little wide-eyed "So Shiva put **Snow Girl, Sakura** into stasis." Sora continued as Shiva thrust her halberd into the ground and began chanting as a blizzard occurred freezing Sakura as she vanished for the turn.

"Poor Sakura." Nao said before turning her attention back to the fight "Then I call **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** [10000] **Frost Maiden** [6000] and another **Dragon of Frosts** [8000]." Sora declared as the three units appeared on the now snow filled battlefield

A white version of the frost dragon appeared behind Hiro and a young tanned woman with black hair in lightweight brown robes holding a silver orb which is **Frost Maiden** who appeared behind **Elite Solider, Thetis**

'_I don't have enough for __**Frost Maiden's**__ skill yet. Just going to have to delay for now.'_ Sora thought "First **Elite Solider, Thetis** with support from **Frost Maiden** attacks your vanguard." Sora declared as Thetis once again brought out her halberd and charged the giant of a girl who was unprepared because she was reloading her harpoon.

**[Elite Solider, Thetis + Frost Maiden=13000]**

"I-I-I won't guard." Nao said nervously and flipped up a card.

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Nicolette-No Trigger]**

"She is so going to be mad if she finds out about this." Nao said in a small voice that Sora could not hear "Next **Battle Princess, Shiva** with support from **Dragon of Frosts** is attacking next." Shiva stood proudly and prepared to attack using her halberd like how someone would use an axe.

**[Battle Princess, Shiva + Dragon of Frosts=17000]**

"No guard." Nao said as she watched Mona take another hit "Then here comes my drive check." Sora said flipping up a card

**[Drive Check-Speed Bird of Blizzards-Critical Trigger]**

"Critical Trigger get! Just like a stand trigger I can separate out the effects. A critical also deals an extra point of damage. So critical effect is going to Shiva and power to **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**" Sora said as Shiva attacked from behind making Mona bow in front of Shiva.

"D-Double damage check." Nao said and flipped up the two cards.

**[Blizzard Traveler Hiro NP: 15000]**

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Mona-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Heiwami-No Trigger]**

"Here comes the final attack Nao. **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** supported by **Dragon of Frosts** attacks to finish this!" Sora declared as Hiro grabbed for her small halberd from her robes and went through Mona in one slash and Nao flipped up her final damage and there was a bright green glow as it was revealed

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro + Dragon of Frosts=23000]**

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Kira-Heal Trigger]**

"A heal…trigger?" Nao questioned as Sora went wide-eyed with surprise "That lets you heal one point of damage if you have more damage than me." Sora stated as Nao looked at her "So that means…" Nao started "This game isn't over." Sora said as Nao picked up her flipped damage and put it into the drop zone.

"Turn end." Sora said signaling for Nao to go as Sakura reappeared after defrosting.

**Nao-Sora**

**Hand: 1-3**

**Damage: 5-2**

**Soul: 2-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Nao's Field**

**Snow Girl, Sakura-Snow Girl, Mona-None**

**Snow Girl, Uri-Snow Girl, Heiwami-Snow Girl, Lana**

**Sora's Field**

**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro-Young Queen, Shiva-Elite Solider, Thetis**

**Dragon of Frosts-Dragon of Frosts-Frost Maiden**

"I stand and draw." Nao said weakly making Sora notice "Are you thinking of giving up Nao?" Sora asked and Nao just nodded "There's nothing I can do…I'm going to lose anyways." Nao said and something snapped inside Sora for a moment "Don't you dare quit on me! And more importantly don't quit on yourself! Because if you do then who can you truly rely on if you don't believe in yourself!" Sora said giving a determined look at Nao who just looked at her surprised from her outburst, but it turned into a smile.

"Alright. I won't." Nao said and looked over her hand before picking out her only none trigger card "I ride…**Snow Girl, Sonia**. [10000]" What appeared was a pale blue haired girl in white robes playing a wooden flute as she walked onto the battlefield

"Now I activate her skill!" Nao continued and flipped over two damage "By counterblasting two I can put up to 3 Snow Girl cards in the bind zone or drop zone into the deck and shuffle." Nao said putting back into her deck **Snow Girl, Avalanche** and **Snow Girl, Heiwami** then shuffling.

"Finally I call…**Snow Girl, Avalanche**. [5000]" The small girl appeared with her basket ready to throw as many snowballs as possible "**Snow Girl, Avalanche** with support from **Snow Girl, Lana** attacks your rear-guard **Elite Solider, Thetis**." Nao said proudly as Lana helped with throwing the snowballs which froze Thetis on contact and Sora put her into the drop zone "Sorry Thetis." Sora said as Lana began glowing in the battlefield.

"Now **Snow Girl, Lana** skill goes off. When it boosts a Snow Girl I can put her into the soul to add a Elf Cold Soldiers to my hand from the deck." Nao explained and showed a unit named **Snow Girl, Mist** which was a picture of a purple haired girl with a hood up on a pink and red robe.

"Next **Snow Girl, Sakura** with the help from her sister **Snow Girl, Uri** will attack your vanguard." Nao continued as Sakura helped with the catapult again launching a giant snowball at Shiva who braced for impact.

**[Snow Girl, Sakura + Snow Girl, Uri=15000]**

"**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** to intercept and guard with **Dragon of Frosts**. [G: 9000+5000+5000=19000]" Sora replied and the dragon flew in and Hiro jumped in the way to serve their duty to their queen and took the hit.

"Finally **Snow Girl, Sonia** with support from **Snow Girl, Heiwami** attacks your vanguard." Sonia began playing her flute and the blizzard that had started began to get more severe

**[Snow Girl, Sonia + Snow Girl, Heiwami=18000]**

"Guard with **Speed Bird of Blizzard** and **Solider of Ice**. [G: 9000+10000+10000=29000]" The flamingo and the giant made of ice appeared to stop the blizzard from hitting Shiva "Okay then it's my drive…" Nao started "Hold it. You have a Grade 3 vanguard." Sora said interrupting and holding up a finger.

"All grade 3 units have a special skill called Twin Drive." Sora stated and Nao looked at her clueless making Sora sigh "It means that you get to check for two triggers." Sora explained

"Alright…Twin Drive!" Nao declared flipping up the first card when flashed blue

**[Drive Check-Snow Girl, Avalanche-Stand Trigger]**

"It's Avalanche again! So **Snow Girl, Sakura** will get the power and stand back up." She said proudly as Sakura stood back up again and cracked her knuckles "Second check." Nao declared flipping up the second card which flashed yellow

**[Drive Check-Snow Girl, Mist-Critical Trigger]**

"Yay! It's Mist! All effects to Sakura." Nao said happily as the blizzard seemed to stop and Sakura got ready to attack

**[Snow Girl, Sakura NP: 19000 Critical: 2]**

"Sakura is coming at Shiva." Nao said and Sakura charged in at Shiva who took the punch and fell to one knee "Urgh…Double damage check." Sora said flipping up two cards

**[Damage Check-Bringer of Frosts, Aquinas-No Trigger]**

**[Damage Check-Dragon of Binding Frosts-No Trigger]**

"That ends my turn." Nao said happily and Sora chuckled.

**Nao-Sora**

**Hand: 3-0**

**Damage: 5(F:2)-4**

**Soul: 3-2**

**Bind: 0-0**

**Nao's Field**

**Snow Girl, Sakura-Snow Girl, Sonia-Snow Girl, Avalanche**

**Snow Girl, Uri-Snow Girl, Heiwami-None**

**Sora's Field**

**None-Young Queen, Shiva-None**

**Dragon of Frosts-Dragon of Frosts-Frost Maiden**

"Stand and draw." Sora said drawing "**Young Queen, Shiva** skill. Look at the top 5 cards for a **Queen of Frosts, Shiva** and I can ride that unit if it's among the 5." Sora said and stopped after the first card "Superior Ride! **Queen of Frosts, Shiva**. [11000]" Sora said as Shiva changed into in to complete Ice Blue armor and a more slender helmet she still held the same halberd from her previous form, but rings of snow radiated off it.

Sora then flipped over two of her damage "Now I activate her skill. I counterblast two and bind two of your rear-guards face down in the bind zone." Sora said and pointed to Sakura and Avalanche and Shiva swung her halberd freezing the two.

"Next I call **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**. [10000]" The robed woman reappeared onto the battlefield in front of the frost dragon "**Dragon of Frosts** supports **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** to attack your vanguard." Hiro took out her Halberd and charged at the dark pink haired girl

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro + Dragon of Frosts=18000]**

"Guard with **Snow Girl, Mist**. [G:10000+10000=20000]" The purple haired small girl appeared holding her arms out to protect her sister from the attack, and took the hit .

"Okay…**Young Queen, Shiva** supported by **Dragon of Frosts** is attacking **Snow Girl, Sonia**." Shiva began to run forward as **Snow Girl, Avalanche** and **Snow Girl, Mist** appeared to stop the attack "Guard with Avalanche and Mist. [G:10000+10000+10000=30000]" Nao said placing the two on the guardian circle.

"Fine then…Time to see what my twin drive has to say." Sora said flipping over the first card

**[Drive Check-Queen of Frosts, Shiva-No Trigger]**

"Second check…" Sora said shakily flipping over the second card and there was a bright blue flash.

**[Drive Check-Solider of Ice-Stand Trigger]**

"Stand Trigger. Power and stand to **Blizzard Traveler, Hiro**." Sora declared as Hiro stood back up ready

**[Blizzard Traveler, Hiro NP:15000]**

"**Blizzard Traveler, Hiro** attack!" Hiro charged forward taking out her small halberd and began swinging it until it finally came down on Sonia who screamed as she was hit "L-Last check." Nao stuttered flipping up the damage.

**[Damage Check-Snow Girl, Yuna-No Trigger]**

"Ohh dang it. I lost." Nao pouted as the machine powered off and both players picked up their cards and Sora went over to her "It's alright. You didn't quit when things were down. You kept your head high and made your own kind of victory." Sora said patting Nao on the shoulder.

Just then the door opened "THERE YOU ARE!" A girl's voice exclaimed making both look towards the door and Nao went wide-eyed. This girl looked to be about Sora's age and had slightly pale skin along with pale blond hair and green eyes. She wore something similar to Nao.

She stomped up to the two and looked at Sora before bowing "I'm sorry for any trouble my little sister caused." She said quickly "Umm…It's alright. She hasn't been a problem." Sora said winking at Nao just before the other girl stood back up straight "Now Nao…it's time to go home!" the girl said "B-b-but Nicole…" Nao started before Nicole grabbed her "No buts! Do you have any idea what I have had to do to look for you!" Nicole said as the two of them went out the door.

"That was…interesting." Sora said then noticed a card on the ground and picked it up. It was **Snow Girl, Nana** "This must be Nao's." Sora said before running out hoping to catch them "Hey you forgot your…" Sora started as she rounded a corner following them, but then they vanished.

"Okay…weird." Sora said then looked at her hand which a moment ago she had the card, but now it was gone "W-What the…" She started and began to look around on the ground before bumping into Aichi and Morikawa who just came out of a shop.

"Ow…sorry Aichi." Sora said rubbing her head "It's okay." Aichi said as Sora stopped looking around after noticing a strange site. Outside one of the restroom's was a small pile of snow "Umm…Sora did you hear me?" Aichi asked and Sora snapped back to looking at Aichi "Hmm? You say something?" Sora asked.

"I said we should probably head home." Aichi repeated looking a little worried "Yeah. It's been one crazy day." Sora replied and the three headed home.

_On Cray there is a hidden cave on the Continent of Ice. There was several girls in robes awaiting the return of one of the eldest sisters with their youngest. A small blue vortex appeared and out stepped __**Snow Girl, Nicolette**__ holding __**Snow Girl, Nana's**__ hand._

"_I told you I was sorry sis." Nana said and Nicolette looked at her annoyed "You have been gone for a month! I had to come up with a piggyback spell to find you!" Nicolette shouted as Mona came up to calm Nicolette "Calm down Nicolette. She was just trying to…what were you trying to do?" Mona asked looking at Nana._

"_I-I-I-I…" Nana started as Nicolette crossed her arms "Well? You better explain." She said sternly and Nana took in a deep breath before she began to explain "About a year ago…I found Rosa's spell book." Nana started and Nicolette along with Mona looked at her raising an eyebrow._

"_I found a spell in it called a wish spell." She continued "It is not that easy. You have to have strong frost magic, and a strong will." Nana explained "If you have both of those and make a wish after completing the ritual…it is said to come true." She said stopping after she explained._

"…_What did you wish for? You must have got it if you ended up on Earth." Nicolette asked and Nana nodded with small tears dropping down her face "I wished…to see Rosa one last time." Nana said "I don't know why I ended up on Earth. It is a good place, but I could not find her…then…I met Sora." Nana said remembering what had happened._

"_Sora?" Mona asked and Nana nodded excitedly telling Mona of what had happened while Nicolette began contemplating something 'It couldn't be…Rosa...Shiva…and now there is this Sora girl?' she thought as Nana finally began to calm down and actually nodding off. Soon she was asleep._

Meanwhile on Earth Sora had just got home and instantly went up to her room "Sora? Are you not hungry?" her mom asked and Sora shook her head "No. I had something at the mall." Sora said before yawning and heading up the stairs "I'm going to get to bed early. Since school does start early. Night mom." Sora said before closing her door.

She sat on her bed and began thinking over the strange events of the day "*Sigh* Life is just beginning to not make any sense anymore." She said as she layed down.

Meanwhile at Media Frenzy the shop owner opened the door and went to the camera to see if anyone had tried to break in. This person then saw the entire fight that had happened "Interesting. It activated for both of them, but it was more like the younger girl forced it to activate…" the person said before clicking it off and closing up for the day.

**[Cardfight Vanguard: Blizzard END-Dream Shooters-]**

_**I feel the sunshine, Lighting up the sky**_

_**The sea, The horizon, Feeling so alive**_

_**Yes I have never felt this way before**_

_**The stars in the sky are glowing just for me**_

_**The wind, I've been waiting, I'm here and I believe**_

_**Now the time, and I will fly**_

_**I see the "Go" sign**_

_**Take a chance, Yes? No?**_

_**I can see my hopes and dreams**_

_**I'll fight until the end**_

_**Just believe, You will see**_

_**It's time to show the fire burning in me**_

_**Fly away, Fly far away**_

_**Blasting rockets to the sky**_

_**We will soar our way up**_

_**(Lets go together)**_

_**Catch my star, yes I can**_

_**It's the moment of our lives**_

_**Our passion burning blazing bright**_

_**Never giving up, I trust my heart, Now I believe**_

_**(Yes we can reach our dreams)**_

_**Together we'll create new miracles**_

_**A beautiful world**_

_**Now is the time**_

_**We are ready to fight**_

_**What are you waiting for? We are Dream Shooters**_


End file.
